Sin mirar atrás
by baru-chan86
Summary: Draco teme por la vida de su madre. Bellatrix intenta acabar con la vida de su hermana pero Draco lo intenta impedir. Ella ve a Draco como su propio hijo, pero tiene que cumplir su misión. El one-shot es un reto propuesto en Harrylatino.


**Sin mirar atrás**

Gritos, derrumbamientos, maldiciones... todo eso era lo que rodeaba a Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Una batalla fatídica y sangrienta se producía en Hogwarts desde hacía horas. El olor a sangre y polvo se podía respirar fueras donde fueras, aunque Draco no prestaba atención a nada de esto: san Potter le había confesado, que había visto a su madre en peligro, un peligro que era nada más y nada menos, que su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Corría por los pasillos desesperado, casi sin aliento, notando las pulsaciones agitadas de su corazón detrás de los oídos, pero sin poder dejar de correr por ese miedo a llegar tarde. Tarde para salvar a su madre.

Giraba por las esquinas; esquivaba maldiciones; fue salvado una vez por algo invisible, lo cual atribuyó a Potter y sus amigos; pero no lograba encontrar a Narcisa.

Decidió ir a mirar por las mazmorras, ya que era el último lugar que le quedaba. Al girar una esquina cerrada, se chocó con una asquerosa araña gigante, tan negra como la noche, que le hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. La araña, le intentó clavar sus picudas mandíbulas en la cara sin éxito, hasta que Draco la apuntó con eficacia y la hizo volar varios metros, hasta que se estrelló con una pared que la dejó inconsciente. Se levantó bañado en sudor por el susto y comenzó a oír un rumor lejano. Eran las voces de dos mujeres ¡Las había encontrado!. Volvió a emprender la marcha, más rápido aún que antes, hasta que estuvo delante de un gran tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin. Se abrió paso por él y vio una escena que le erizó los bellos al máximo: su madre estaba tendida en el suelo, extasiada y casi sin sentido y su tía apuntándola sin ningún remordimiento. Seguramente, la batalla que ellas libraban estaba en pleno auge.

—Cisi, podría haber sido otro el que te matara, pero es un privilegio que sea yo quien te mate. No te haré sufrir, al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo mi hermana. Adiós. Avada...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Draco se había colocado delante de su madre con los brazos extendidos, con su pecho moviéndose arriba abajo aceleradamente. Su madre le clavaba la mirada en la nuca, maldiciéndolo porque tuviera que estar ahí, él podría salvarse.

—No lo hagas tía. Es tu hermana— espetó Draco con ira contenida.

— Draco, hijo mío...

— ¡No es tu hijo!— gritó Narcisa con energías renovadas, desde detrás de Draco, que seguía inmóvil entre las dos mujeres.

—... apartate. Tú no tienes por qué morir— Bella siguió hablando como si no hubiera habido un corte en su frase.

Las palabras de Bellatrix eran duras y autoritarias, aunque Draco creyó atisbar algún sentimiento en el fondo de sus ojos. No comprendía que es lo que era, pero esa mirada lo estaba desconcertando, nunca la había visto en su tía.

Draco notó el peso de una mano primero, y luego de un cuerpo a su espalda: su madre estaba levantándose utilizándolo de apoyo. Su mirada, si pudiera, hubiera incendiado el lugar en segundos, su furia era palpable. Apartó a Draco un poco, para colocarlo detrás de ella. Él se resistía, no iba a dejar que ella muriera. No, ella no, la mujer que más le importaba en su vida.

Bellatrix aprovechó ese tira y afloja, justo en el momento en que sus parientes se miraron, para desaparecer. Draco y Narcisa volvieron su mirada hacia dónde, segundos antes, había estado ella. Draco se movió nervioso, varita en alza, reconociendo el terreno con pasos vacilantes, sin alejarse mucho de su madre. No fue lo bastante rápido para ver el peligro: Bellatrix se encontraba ahora detrás de Narcisa, con su querida daga de plata en el cuello de su hermana.

— Ya dije, que tú no tienes por qué morir Draco, pero tu madre, es un caso distinto.

Apretó la daga un poco al cuello de su hermana, dejando que un hilo de sangre corriera con ligereza hasta el suelo.

De pronto, un trozo de techo cayó al suelo, haciendo que saltaran cascotes de piedra a ellos tres. Sin poder evitarlo, quedaron medio sepultados por escombros, cayendo al suelo. Bella perdió su daga, que se le cayó de la mano a unos cuantos de metros, y sin dudarlo, se quitó las piedras que le aprisionaban las piernas, levantándose así y apuntó a su hermana medio enterrada por los escombros.

—Llegó tu hora Cisi, no puedo esperar más. Adi...

No pudo concluir su frase, un reguero de sangre brotó de su estómago, la punta de algo afilado y plateado asomaba por él.

—Siento que tengas que morir así, pero a mi madre nadie la amenaza, ni siquiera, aunque seas mi tía. Adiós a ti, Bellatrix.

Ella volvió lentamente su cabeza, para clavar su mirada en aquellos ojos grises llenos de coraje e ira, Draco la había apuñalado con su propia daga. Los pocos segundos que le restaban de vida, los empleó en alternar su mirada en esas manos que sujetaban el puñal con fuerza, el cual, atravesaba su abdomen, y en los ojos de su sobrino. Se desplomó en el suelo respirando con dificultad, con los ojos bien abiertos, observando al que alguna vez, quiso tenerlo como hijo propio. Murió lenta y dolorosamente, mientras Draco y su hermana se iban de la escena del crimen, sin mirar atrás.

**FIN**


End file.
